O Melhor Presente do Mundo
by Lise Blodeuwedd
Summary: Hermione tem uma supresa para Rony, algo que ele espera a muito tempo... Livre para todas as idades, embora o tema seja adulto.


Esta fic foi escrita em resposta ao desafio no fórum Ron e Hermione In Aeternum (). Agradeço as meninas que tiveram essa ótima ideia, que motivou a escrever essa fic - até o fim!

******O Melhor Presente do Mundo**

_Por Flor-de-Lis_

Hermione sentiu um arrepio e fechou a grande janela que dava para uma varanda no primeiro andar do sobrado onde morava. Estavam no meio da primavera e o sol brilhava por mais tempo a cada dia, mas ele se fora agora e um vento gelado começava a soprar. Uma porta bateu e a jovem se sobressaltou, mas sabia que havia sido obra da brisa noturna, não seu marido chegando. No entanto, ele não tardaria muito agora. Olhou para o relógio pela o que sentia ser a vigésima vez, mas os ponteiros pareciam estagnados, recusando-se a se moverem e trazerem consigo a alegria do retorno de Ronald. Sentia-se inquieta e ansiosa, mas imensamente feliz – e queria, _precisava_ partilhar dessa felicidade assim que possível. Por isso suspirou novamente ao ver que ele ainda demoraria cerca de sete minutos para chegar em casa. Ponderou se haveria tempo de revisar cada parte do plano, mas não queria ser pega desprevenida. E se Rony chegasse mais cedo e a visse no meio do caminho? Não, deveria ser uma completa surpresa. Não que não fosse uma notícia surpreendente por si só, mas Hermione fazia questão de alimentar a curiosidade de Rony antes de contá-la – afinal, fazia parte da graça, não? E ele era um Auror, mesmo que ainda em treinamento, acostumado a investigar situações – ela precisava dar-lhe um pouco de trabalho . Repassou o plano mentalmente, lembrando de cada passo e certificando-se de que estava tudo certo. Não resistiu, porém, a olhar a última etapa. Abriu a pequena caixa delicadamente, um leve sorriso espalhando-se por seu rosto. Tornou a fechá-la com um suspiro e guardou-a no local designado, seguindo ela própria para sua posição, um feitiço desilusório sobre si. Rony chegaria a qualquer momento agora. Ela mal podia esperar para ver o que ele faria quando ele descobrisse.

– Rony?

– Hum? – A resposta sonolenta foi pouco mais do que um murmúrio. Hermione olhou para o marido, estirado no sofá com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo. Quantas vezes ela teria que lhe dizer para não colocar os sapatos em cima do sofá? Eles traziam germes da rua! Francamente! Deixou de lado o arquivo que lia – uma nova proposta de lei para auxiliar elfos domésticos na qual estivera trabalhando e a qual lhe parecia sempre incompleta – e acariciou os macios cabelos ruivos espalhados sobre suas pernas. Estava um pouco mais longos do que de costume e sabia que a sogra iria dizer que precisavam de um corte, mas não se importava – gostava deles assim.

– Rony? – chamou novamente.

– O que é? – perguntou ele, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

– O que achou?

– Do quê?

– Como "do quê"? Do bebê! – Jorge e Angelina haviam acabado de ter seu primeiro filho, um menino, obviamente batizado de Fred. Era o quarto neto de Artur e Molly, mas o primeiro menino, e fora muito festejado. Era até irônico que Molly, que tanto havia desejado uma filha, a primeira menina Weasley em sabe-se lá quantas gerações, tivesse agora se visto rezando por um neto homem. E fora uma grande benção para Jorge também – Hermione achava que ele jamais seria o mesmo sem o irmão gêmeo, mas hoje, ao vê-lo com o filho nos braços, um sorriso bobo plantado no rosto, ela acreditara pela primeira vez desde a Batalha de Hogwarts que ele poderia realmente ser feliz.

– E eu sei lá, Hermione? É só um bebê! O que tem para achar?

– Rony! Não seja tão insensível! Eu achei ele lindo! Parecido com seu pai, não acha? – Ele a olhou como se ela tivesse subitamente se transformado em um gnomo ou algo parecido.

– Lindo? "Lindo" é bem gentil da sua parte! E como vou saber com quem se parece? Tudo o que eu vi foi uma coisa minúscula e enrugada!

Hermione revirou os olhos. Às vezes era mesmo inútil falar com Ronald! Ela esperava que ele se sensibilizasse e... Bom, claramente não iria acontecer. Tornou a pegar o arquivo, embora não conseguisse se concentrar o suficiente para que as palavras sequer fizessem sentido.

– Hermione?

– O que é?

– E se nós... Er, deixá pra lá.

Mas ela já havia posto o arquivo de lado de novo e o olhava fixamente. – E se nós o quê?

Ele sentou-se, subitamente sério, e sustentou seu olhar.

– Você acha que... Bem, que nós... Que talvez...

– Fale de uma vez! Você está me deixando nervosa!

– Rony ponderou por um momento que, se aquilo era "deixando nervosa", era melhor falar logo antes que ela ficasse de vez.

– E se tivéssemos um? Digo, um bebê?

Ela o encarou em silêncio. Há tempos desejava ter um filho, mas sempre parecia o momento errado. Haviam se casado muito jovens e no início moravam em um pequeno apartamento no centro de Londres, pequeno demais até para eles. Rony detestava o apartamento e a ausência de um jardim, mas precisavam juntar dinheiro para comprar algo maior. Rony trabalhava com Jorge na loja e ela estava começando uma carreira no Ministério da Magia – mesmo se esforçando, tinham demorado alguns anos para comprar a casa onde moravam agora, e ainda haviam reformado vários cômodos. Finalmente ficara concluída há alguns meses, e desde então ela vinha pensando se não havia chegado o momento de aumentar a família. Pensara em comentar o assunto com Rony várias vezes, mas tivera medo de ouvir um não – não queria forçar uma situação para a qual ele não estivesse pronto. Mas agora...

– Ou não, sei lá. – Ele estava falando. – Talvez não seja mesmo a hora. Esquece o que eu disse.

– Quê? Não, não, você entendeu errado! Fiquei em silêncio porque... Eu vinha pensando num jeito de sugerir isso e não sabia como.

– Então você quer?

– Ela sorriu, os olhos brilhando com as lágrimas recém surgidas. – Claro que sim!

– Então por que está chorando? Se você não quer...

– Ah, Rony, seu idiota! – Ela se jogou sobre ele, os braços em volta de seu pescoço, apertando-o com força contra si. Ele a abraçou, acariciando seus cabelos, e sorriu. Era melhor que tivessem um menino, porque ele nunca entenderia as mulheres.

Exceto que não fora tão fácil. Hermione havia deixado de tomar a poção contraceptiva mensal e eles haviam imaginado que logo teriam um filho. Haviam começado a pensar em nomes e planejar o quarto do bebê e não puderam evitar a leve frustração que o ocorreu quando sua menstruação viera normalmente naquele mês. Mas claro que eram jovens e saudáveis e ela logo engravidaria - afinal, mal haviam começado a tentar. Quando o próximo mês trouxe a prova da ausência de um bebê, a frustração os atingiu em cheio. Rony, sendo Rony, tentara levar na brincadeira e sugerira que tentassem com mais ardor, embora houvesse ficado um pouco preocupado com a possibilidade de haver algo errado com ele. Hermione, sendo Hermione, buscara os livros. Adquirira diversos sobre gravidez e bebês (Rony nem sabia que existiam livros sobre o assunto e ficara um pouco perplexo) e os estudava com afinco, dando particular atenção às inúmeras teorias sobre como aumentar as chances de concepção. Dias, posições, temperatura, era uma ladainha infinita que o deixava tonto, mas parecia ajudá-la – Hermione sempre se refugiara no conhecimento, sentindo-se mais segura quando sabia com o quê estava lidando, então ele sorria e fingia compreender todas as tabelas e números que ela lhe mostrava. Finalmente, no terceiro mês, as tentativas foram frutíferas. Hermione estivera esperando sua menstruação para aquele dia, mas nada havia ocorrido. Claro que poderia ser só um atraso, então seria melhor esperar. Mas, ao final do terceiro dia, ela não havia resistido.

Estava na cama com um livro sobre bebês no colo quando Rony chegou. Estava cansado – havia sido um dia cheio na loja. Hermione preparou o jantar enquanto ele tomava banho, um sorriso ameaçando escapar a qualquer instante. Depois, enquanto jantavam, ficou olhando para o marido. Queria lhe contar, mas temia ser muito cedo. Por outro lado, ela nunca estava atrasada, e certamente três dias eram o suficiente para provar.. Mas, e se não fossem? De que adiantava criar uma expectativa apenas para frustrá-la novamente? Seria igual às outas duas vezes. Porém, de certa forma ele já estava mesmo esperando...

– No que está pensando?

– Oi? – Ela deu um pulo da cadeira.

– Está com o olhar fixo e não está comendo nada. O que houve?

– Er... nada. Coisas do trabalho.

– Hermione, nos conhecemos há treze anos, estamos casados há quase cinco... Acho que sei quando você está escondendo algo de mim.

Não exatamente – ele não sabia que ela havia estragado sua antiga camisa do Chudley Cannons ao lavá-la com sabão trouxa, que tivera pesadelos durante uma semana quando voltara para Hogwarts e tivera que se separar dele, que havia confundido Córmaco McLaggen no sexto ano para ajudar Rony a ficar com a vaga de goleiro, que achava Angus um nome horroroso e que jamais o daria ao seu filho, não importava que o maior goleiro de Quadribol da história da Inglaterra se chamasse assim.

– Não é nada, Rony. Que tal o ensopado?

– Não adianta desviar do assunto. Você está estranha. Tem algo para me contar? Alguma novidade? – O modo como ele disse "novidade" ao mesmo tempo em que arqueava as sobrancelhas deixou claro que ele sabia o que estava acontecendo – ou pelo menos desconfiava.

– É melhor não nos precipitarmos, ainda não tem nada certo, mas...

– Mas?

– Minha menstruação está atrasada.

Ela mal terminara de falar e se vira sendo levantada e rodopiada no ar. – Rony!

– Desculpe! Isso não deve ser bom para o bebê, né? Será que ele ficou tonto?

Ela riu e sentiu lágrimas brotarem ao ver os olhos dele brilhando de felicidade.

– Claro que não! Mas ainda é muito cedo...

Mas ele não estava mais lhe ouvindo. Caíra de joelhos na sua frente e agora falava com sua barriga.

– Você ficou tonto, Angus? Desculpe, o papai vai tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez.

Foi demais pra ela, que deixou as lágrimas correrem livremente enquanto observava Rony ainda falando com sua barriga. O entusiasmo dele era contagiante e logo estavam pensando quando o bebê nasceria, em que ano iria para Hogwarts e que nome lhe dariam se fosse uma menina (embora Hermione também pensasse secretamente em nomes para meninos).

Hermione amanheceu sentindo cólicas dois dias depois. Rony ficou preocupado, mas ela garantiu que era normal e foi trabalhar como sempre. Horas depois, notou a mancha de sangue em sua roupa íntima. O tempo pareceu parar, tudo às sua volta escureceu e ela sentiu a náusea invadindo-a. Lutou para respirar, para manter afastadas tantas emoções que ameaçavam dominá-la, enquanto seu cérebro buscava freneticamente uma explicação, qualquer explicação que não fosse a que tanto temia. Mas não havia outra explicação. Uma passada rápida no São Mungo, alguns minutos de espera e a comprovação: não estava grávida, jamais estivera. Voltou para casa sem saber como, jogou-se sobre a cama e esperou as lágrimas que sabia inevitáveis. Elas não vieram de imediato, porém. Seu cérebro parecia anestesiado, incapaz de reagir – era quase um alívio poder não sentir. Ela sabia, no entanto, que não era normal. Imaginara estar esperando um filho, sonhara com isso, já havia até começado a fazer planos – certamente deveria estar se sentindo triste, decepcionada. Em vez disso, tudo o que sentia era um imenso vazio. Ouviu quando Rony chegou, chamando por ela, mas não teve forças para se mexer. Ele entrou no quarto e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama.

– Boa noite, amor! Como foi seu dia?

As palavras carinhosas foram como um sopro no castelo de cartas que eram suas emoções. De repente, viu-se chorando, soluços sacudindo seu corpo. Rony a fez se sentar e a abraçou, consternado.

– Hermione! O que foi? O que aconteceu? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

Ela negou com a cabeça, incapaz de falar, incapaz de impedir os gemidos que lhe escapavam, o choro agora controlando seu corpo. Chorava de tristeza, de raiva, de medo, de angústia, de frustração, de um sentimento de impotência e de sentir-se altamente inútil e incapaz. As sensações se misturavam dentro dela e escapavam em lágrimas, soluços e murmúrios incoerentes.

– Você está passando mal? Está sentindo alguma dor?

Mais uma vez ela negou.

– Foi alguma coisa com o bebê?

Hermione afastou-se um pouco dele, o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos. Sacudiu a cabeça de leve e forçou as palavras através de seus lábios trêmulos.

– Não tem bebê. Eu não estou grávida.

O choque o fez soltá-la. Ele fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente.

– O quê? O que foi que você disse?

Ainda aos prantos, ela conseguiu repetir.

– Não tem bebê, Rony. – Soluço. – Nunca teve.

Ele cerrou os punhos e apertou os lábios, baixando os olhos para que ela não visse a decepção contida neles. Reuniu toda sua coragem grifinória para lhe responder.

– Não tem problema, amor. – disse, engolindo o nó em sua garganta. – A gente tenta de novo.

Hermione ficara ainda mais obcecada com a a ideia de engravidar. Devorara vários livros sobre o assunto, conversara com medi-bruxos e com médicos trouxas, comprara revistas bruxas e trouxas e até inaugurara a televisão e o aparelho de DVD dados por seus pais para assistir documentários sobre gravidez. Ao mesmo tempo, aproveitava toda e qualquer oportunidade para tentar conceber. Na realidade, chegava mesmo a criar momentos para ficar com Rony. Se achava estar numa hora favorável, buscava por ele em qualquer lugar – nem mesmo durante o trabalho ele escapava, pois Hermione visitava a loja com frequência. Não que ele quisesse escapar, é claro. Pelo contrário, adorava o ânimo que toda aquela situação havia dado à esposa. Se fosse verdadeiro consigo mesmo, porém, teria que admitir já estar ficando um pouco cansado. Hermione por vezes não lhe dava trégua, enquanto em outros dias sequer deixava-o aproximar-se dela. Já não ficavam juntos por se amarem e desejarem, mas como um meio para obter o que queriam. O que antes era diversão e prazer, havia se transformado em obrigação. Rony sentia-se usado e negligenciado. Sabia que estava sendo idiota, mas não conseguia evitar até mesmo um certo ciúme do bebê que ainda nem existia – afinal, era só nele que Hermione pensava agora e nele concentrava toda sua energia. Havia compilado uma pasta (gigantesca, na opinião dele) intitulada "Projeto Bebê", recheada de informações que ela considerava úteis e ele considerava uma perda de tempo (mas logicamente não lhe dizia isso). Nada disso, contudo, dava resultado, e Rony começava a temer pela sanidade mental da esposa.

Pouco depois do aniversário de Hermione, Harry e Gina os convidaram para jantarem no Largo Grimmauld (a casa estava bem menos sombria desde que Monstro os ajudara a redecorar). Há tempos os dois casais não se reuniam e Rony estava ansioso para conversar sobre outra coisa que não gravidez e bebês. Sabia que Hermione não traria o assunto à tona porque haviam decidido não contar a ninguém que estavam tentando engravidar até que tivessem certeza de ter gerado uma criança (embora Rony achasse que Jorge desconfiava de algo depois de tantas "visitas surpresa" de Hermione). Tiveram um jantar agradável, conversando principalmente sobre o trabalho de Harry como Auror (Rony não pôde evitar uma pontada de inveja por seu antigo sonho abandonado) e o de Hermione na luta pelo bem-estar dos elfos domésticos (pela primeira vez ele achara bom ouvir a mesma coisa pela décima vez – era melhor do que ouvir sobre "o projeto"). Estavam na sobremesa quando o assunto mudou para o trabalho de Gina – Rony queria saber que estratégia as Harpias de Holyhead usariam contra os Tornados e se Gina poderia lhe conseguir uns ingressos.

– Na verdade, eu não vou jogar.

– Como assim, não vai jogar?

– Não vou mais jogar. Pelo menos por um bom tempo.

– O quê? Por quê?

Gina e Harry trocaram um breve olhar e ele assentiu com a cabeça.

– Porque é perigoso para o bebê. – Gina completou, as mãos pousando de leve sobre a barriga ainda lisa.

Rony engasgou com o pudim e Hermione deixou a colher cair sobre o prato com um tinido.

– É tão surpreendente assim? – disse Gina, rindo.

– É. – Rony tossiu. – Digo, é ótimo. Parabéns! – Mas o entusiasmo estava ausente de sua voz.

– Por isso convidamos vocês para jantar aqui – Harry agora sorria amplamente. – Queríamos que fossem os primeiros a saber.

Hermione respirou fundo e se forçou a retribuir o sorriso. – Que ótima notícia! Parabéns! Nem sabia que vocês estavam tentando engravidar.

Harry corou. – Bem, não foi exatamente planejado, foi mais uma espécie de acidente, se é que podemos chamar assim... Mas foi muito bem-vindo, claro.

O sorriso de Hermione sumiu e seu rosto ficou subitamente pálido. Rony levantou-se bruscamente.

– Bom, se é só isso, é melhor irmos embora. Gina precisa descansar, né? Vamos, amor?

Hermione assentiu depressa. – Claro. Tem razão, Gina precisa de repouso, é melhor deixá-la sossegada. Tchau!

– Tchau, Gina; tchau, Harry. E parabéns de novo.

Foram embora antes que os amigos pudessem protestar, deixando-os atônitos.

Mal chegaram em casa e Hermione pôs-se a andar de um lado para o outro.

– Eles não tentaram... nem queriam... Não planejaram... Acidente! Como? Por quê? Tão injusto...

– Hermione? Calma, amor.

– Calma? – Sua voz soou vários tons acima do normal, fazendo Bichento pular do sofá e Pichitinho se agitar em sua gaiola. – Calma? Eles nem estavam planejando ter um filho, Rony! Não queriam, nem tentaram, simplesmente aconteceu! Por que eles e não nós? Estamos tentando há meses, e nada. E eles nem mesmo queriam ter um filho agora. Sabe quem queria, Rony? EU! Eu queria! Há meses quero engravidar e não consigo! E Gina nem mesmo se esforçou pra isso! Qualquer mulher consegue engravidar sem planejar, sem tentar, sem nem mesmo querer! Qualquer mulher idiota consegue ter um filho sem nem mesmo saber o que fazer. Eu sei, Rony! Eu SEI o que fazer! Li tudo sobre isso! Pesquisei e me informei sobre todos os detalhes imagináveis e inimagináveis. E não consigo! Por que eu não consigo? O que há de errado comigo? Será que sou tão inútil que nem engravidar eu consigo?

Rony a abraçou depressa, apertando-a contra seu peito largo, dando-lhe o máximo de segurança que podia naquela situação. – Você não é inútil! Você é incrível! É uma mulher maravilhosa e eu te amo muito! – Ele afastou-se um pouco para secar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela. – Eu te amo, Hermione. Com ou sem bebê, eu te amo e vou te amar sempre.

O efeito não fora exatamente o desejado, pois ela se soltara dos braços dele e caíra sentada sobre o sofá, o choro ainda mais forte do que antes. Demorara alguns minutos até que ela se acalmasse o suficiente para formular um discurso coerente.

– Sou uma pessoa horrível, uma péssima amiga, a pior tia do mundo! Devia estar feliz por Harry e Gina e tudo o que consigo pensar é "Por que eles e não nós?". Sou tão egoísta!

Rony afagou seu cabelo. – Você não é egoísta, Hermione. Só está se sentindo frustrada e chateada. Também me sinto assim. é normal, eu acho. Mas vai passar. É só termos um pouco de paciência.

– Estou cansada de ter paciência! Estou cansada de esperar, de tentar e me decepcionar, de novo e de novo e de novo, mês após mês! Quero um filho, Rony. Quero um filho agora!

Rony hesitou. Sabia que a esposa não reagiria bem ao que diria, mas sentia que era necessário.

– Hermione, não seria melhor darmos um tempo?

– Quê?

– Toda essa história de bebê já está ficando um pouco... demais, não acha?

– Como assim? Você não quer um filho?

– Claro que quero, mas não se põe em risco sua... er... saúde. – "Mental", acrescentou em pensamento.

– Minha saúde está ótima. Não estou entendendo. Se não quer um filho, é só dizer!

– Eu quero, mas... Hermione, não leve a mal o que vou dizer, mas... Acho que você está um pouco... er... preocupada demais com o Projeto Bebê. Talvez fosse melhor relaxar um pouco.

– Está querendo dizer que estou obcecada?

Realmente, era uma definição melhor, mas ele não diria.

– Acho que está... exagerando um pouco. Olhe só pra nós! –Talvez se ele se incluísse na situação ela não ficasse tão brava. – Tudo que fazemos é em torno desse bebê, não falamos de outra coisa e... eu sinto sua falta. Sinto falta de encostar a cabeça no seu colo e lhe falar sobre o meu dia, de ouvir você contar sobre o seu, de rirmos das besteiras ditas por Jorge, de conversarmos sobre nossos problemas no trabalho, sobre nossas famílias, sobre as notícias no mundo. Sinto falta de simplesmente estar com você, mesmo em silêncio. Há quanto tempo não ficamos juntos só por estar, porque nos amamos, sem pensar se é ou não o dia certo? E quero um filho, Hermione, mas quero mais minha mulher de volta.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, o rosto endurecido e um olhar que o fez engolir em seco. Mas não havia por que voltar atrás agora - estava dito e era verdade.

– Eu sabia. – A voz dela estava baixa agora, mas isso o assustou ainda mais. – E sabia que você não queria esse filho. Só concordou porque eu insisti.

– Eu quero! Fui eu que dei a ideia, lembra?

– Mas foi só porque tinha ido visitar Fred e você estava com bebês na cabeça. Você nunca quis de verdade...

– Hermione, pare com isso, você sabe que não é verdade.

– Agora faz sentido, sua falta de entusiasmo...

– Hermione! Eu sempre...

– Você nunca quis esse filho como eu quis, deve ter ficado aliviado dele não ter vindo, feliz por aquela vez ter sido um alarme falso...

– PARE! Já chega, Hermione! Você acha que é fácil pra mim? Eu também estou triste, também quero esse filho, também me sinto desapontado todos os meses, e ter que olhar para você e sorrir e dizer que um dia vai dar certo porque a última coisa que quero é lhe ver triste NÃO AJUDA! E ficar ouvindo você dizer que eu não lhe apoio também não! Porque tudo o que eu faço é pra lhe ver feliz, mas você só pensa nesse maldito bebê que eu não consigo lhe dar! Como acha que _eu_ me sinto? Pode acreditar, não é nenhuma festa!

Ela levantou-se abruptamente e trancou-se no quarto de tal forma que todos os esforços de Rony para entrar foram inúteis. Ele bateu na porta e gritou por ela durante alguns minutos, depois desistiu. Ela que ficasse brava. Ele tinha razão e ela veria isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

As semanas se passaram e os ânimos não se acalmaram. Hermione ainda estava brava com Rony por boicotar sua gravidez. Às vezes, imagens dele ajoelhado em sua frente falando com o bebê que acreditavam estar em seu ventre lhe vinham à mente, mas ela as repudiava com raiva. Eram só mais uma prova de como ele a havia enganado bem. Para evitar pensar no tumulto que estava sua vida conjugal, dedicava-se cada vez mais ao trabalho. Frustrava-se, no entanto, com as leis antigas que considerava estúpidas e com as pessoas que as julgavam. Os integrantes do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, principalmente da Suprema Corte os Bruxos, tinham uma mentalidade retrógrada e Hermione não sabia como mudar essa situação, a não ser de dentro para fora. Sempre dissera que jamais trabalharia nesse área, onde todos eram corruptos e interesseiros. Porém, percebia agora que a única maneira de modificar essa situação era fazendo parte do grupo. Uma vez lá dentro, conseguiria convencê-los a mudar suas ideias. Entrar, no entanto, não seria nada fácil. Primeiro, porque não havia nenhuma vaga disponível naquele momento. E, mesmo que houvesse, seria disputada por vários candidatos, os quais teriam que passar por testes e entrevistas. Assim, Hermione fez o que podia por hora: passou a estudar as leis e a política interna do departamento. Quando uma vaga surgisse, estaria preparada.

Enquanto isso, Rony estava repensando sua vida. Sua incapacidade de gerar uma criança e a grande briga com Hermione haviam-no levado a questionar suas escolhas. Desistira de estudar para ajudar Harry a procurar as horcruxes de Voldemort e, ao contrário de Hermione, não quisera voltar para Hogwarts no ano seguinte – jamais gostara de estudar, de qualquer forma. O tempo desperdiçado por ele e Hermione até finalmente ficarem juntos e a proximidade da morte tinham-no feito perceber que era preciso rever suas prioridades. E sua prioridade número um sempre seria Hermione. Havia abdicado do sonho de criança de ser Auror para poder realizar um sonho muito maior: se casar com a mulher da sua vida. Haviam ficado noivos bem depressa, pois não tinham dúvidas de que ficariam juntos para sempre. Rony juntara-se a Jorge na loja e economizara tudo o que podia. Ele e Hermione haviam se casado pouco depois dela se formar em Hogwarts. Em cinco anos, jamais havia questionado sua decisão - até agora. Amava Hermione, mas começava a pensar que talvez tivessem se precipitado, talves devessem ter esperado mais para se casar, talvez amor não fosse o suficiente... Depois, recriminava-se por esses pensamentos. Por mais que as coisas estivessem ruins com a esposa, sabia que jamais seria feliz sem ela e não se arrependia de nenhum momento que haviam passado juntos – nem dos maus. Haviam de superar essa crise e fazer as pazes logo. Ele só não sabia como. Mas sabia que teria que dar o primeiro passo.

Naquela noite, ao deitar-se ao lado de Hermione, ficou olhando para ela por vários minutos, até que ela desviou o olhar do livro que lia.

– O que foi? Por que está me olhando?

– Porque eu gosto.

Ela ficou desconcertada e voltou a fixar os olhos nas páginas às sua frente.

– O que está lendo?

– Er... "Dissecando as leis pró sangue-puros".

– Por que está lendo isso?

– É um dos livros indicados para quem deseja fazer parte do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

– E desde quando você está interessada nesse departamento?

– Rony, eu já lhe disse que... – Parou, a frase suspensa no ar. Não havia dito nada. Não tinha contado ao marido seu desejo de mudar de departamento. Há meses mal se falavam. Percebeu então que Rony estava tentando conversar e romper a barreira invisível que havia se interposto entre eles. Sorriu para ele. – Desculpe, eu não lhe disse. Venho pensando nisso há algum tempo. Acho que algumas leis são muito antiquadas e alguém precisa dar um jeito de mudá-las.

– E esse alguém é você?

– Sim. Por quê? Acha que não sou capaz?

Ele riu. – Se você não é capaz, não sei quem seria. Você é capaz de tudo!

Menos de ter um filho. O pensamento a atravessou como uma lança afiada. Forçou-se a sorrir. – Obrigada pela confiança.

– Você acha que eu também poderia? Mudar de carreira, quero dizer.

– Claro que sim! No que está pensando?

– Quando eu era criança, queria ser Auror. A ideia nunca me abandonou totalmente. Mas é preciso ter vários NIEMs e eu nem mesmo me formei em Hogwarts.

– Harry também não.

– Mas é o Harry, né? Nem dá pra comparar. Ele tem prestígio. E também é muito bom no que faz.

– Você também é! Tenho certeza de que seria... Não, _será_ um ótimo Auror! Fale com Harry, talvez ele consiga uma entrevista ou algo parecido pra você.

– É, quem sabe? Vou falar com ele.

Permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Ela acariciou o cabelo ruivo e ele fechou os olhos, contente.

– Senti sua falta.

Ela sorriu. – Eu te amo.

Ele abriu os olhos e lhe deu um sorriso de lado. – E sei.

Não fora de imediato, mas as coisas haviam começado a melhorar. Harry conseguira um teste para Rony e Hermione o ajudava a estudar todas as noites. Praticavam poções e feitiços e ela tomava a teoria dele ate´que ele conseguisse recitá-la em sonho. Pouco pensavam agora em ter um filho, focados como estavam em suas respectivas carreiras. E, com uma teimosia típica de um Weasley, foi justamente nessa hora que o bebê resolveu aparecer.

Hermione surpreendeu-se ao constatar que sua menstruação já estava atrasada quase uma semana. Em outra época, não muito tempo atrás, isso teria lhe deixado extremamente ansiosa. Agora, porém, deu de ombros. Provavelmente o atraso se devia ao agito e estresse das últimas semanas. Rony finalmente passara no teste para Auror e havia começado seu treinamento. Embora tivesse ficado muito feliz, era inegável que também ficara preocupada e nervosa. Talvez isso tivesse alterado um pouco seu ciclo. Uma pontinha de esperança acordou em seu peito, no entanto, mas ela tratou de reprimi-la rapidamente, calejada depois de tantas decepções. Quando, dias depois, nenhuma mudança acontecera a não ser súbitos ataques de sono que lhe ocorriam com cada vez maior frequência, decidira tirar a dúvida.

A medi-bruxa que lhe atendeu era delicada e atenciosa. Fez-lhe algumas perguntas, examinou-a e sorriu ao perceber o rosto tenso de Hermione.

– Sem dúvidas, você está grávida. Posso lhe dar parabéns?

Hermione fechou os olhos e sentiu a onda de alegria invadi-la. O desejo de tanto tempo, finalmente se realizando. Sentou-se, as lágrimas escorrendo por sua face e parando em seu sorriso.

– Pode sim. Desculpe, é que faz tanto tempo que eu queria... Você tem certeza?

– Absoluta. Você está grávida de quatro semanas.

A medi-bruxa prosseguiu com explicações e instruções, mas Hermione a surpreendeu com seu vasto conhecimento sobre gravidez. Toda a leitura e a coleta de informações que fizera por fim seriam postos em prática. Mal podia esperar para contar a Rony. Um comentário rápido que ouviu no corredor do hospital lhe deu uma ideia.

– Amor? Cheguei! – gritou Rony, assim que passou pela lareira. Bichento abriu os olhos para encará-lo e Pichitinho piou animadamente. – Boa noite para vocês também! Onde está Hermione? – Pichi piou ainda mais alto e pulou em sua gaiola e Rony notou que havia algo preso à sua pata. Abriu a gaiola e desamarrou um pergaminho da perna da ave, que voou alegremente pela sala.

QUE TAL UM JOGO? SIGA AS PISTAS PARA ENCONTRAR ALGO MUITO VALIOSO.

PRIMEIRA PISTA: ONDE NOS TORNAMOS AMIGOS?

Rony leu o pergaminho com curiosidade. Um jogo, é? Por que não? Pensou na primeira pista – conhecera Hermione no trem para Hogwarts, mas só haviam se tornado amigos quando...

Correu para o banheiro no andar de cima. Nada parecia diferente, a não ser que... Um rápido "Vingardium Leviosa" revelou um outro pergaminho sob o cesto de roupa suja.

O QUE EU SOU NO SEU JOGO?

Essa era fácil. Voltando até a sala de estar, ele olhou para a torre preta no jogo de xadrez bruxo que Hermione havia lhe dado. – Onde está?

A torre move-se ligeiramente para a direita e Rony olhou na direção indicada, encontrando o outro pergaminho ao lado do sofá.

A PIOR COISA QUE VOCÊ JÁ PROVOU POR MIM.

Rony pensou por alguns instantes. Hermione já o havia feito comer muitas coisas esquisitas. Mas ela parecia estar apontando para momentos importantes para eles, então... Lesmas? O que ela esperava, que ele fosse ate´o jardim e procurasse por lesmas no escuro? Mas ele tinha quase certeza de que já tinha visto algo parecido em algum lugar. Olhou ao redor, mas não havia nenhuma lesma por ali. Concentrou-se para tentar lembrar o que em sua casa era semelhante a uma lesma. Passou mentalmente pelos cômodos, focando nos detalhes. Caracóis! Hermione usava grandes caracóis de madeira para que seus livros não caíssem! Os livros ficavam na biblioteca / sala de estudo (que eles haviam usado bastante enquanto ele estava estudando para passar no teste para Auror). Encontrou o pergaminho atrás do primeiro caracol.

VOCÊ OUVIU MEU CONSELHO E APROVEITOU A SEGUNDA CHANCE.

Rony sorriu. Não sabia onde Hermione queria chegar com essa estranha caça ao tesouro, mas mesmo que fosse apenas para lembrar tudo o que haviam passado juntos, já valia a pena. Ele sabia a que se referia a dica: Rony não havia convidado Hermione para o Baile de Inverno no quarto ano e acabar com ciúme de Vitor Krum; depois, na festa de casamento de Gui e Fleur, não perdera a oportunidade de dançar com ela. Encontrou o quinto pergaminho atrás do rádio.

O PRIMEIRO PEDIDO.

Rony riu. Havia pedido Hermione em casamento duas vezes, pois ela dissera que a primeira não contara. Eles estava na cozinha da Toca e ela lhe fizera um sanduíche, ao que ele comentara: – Você faz os melhores sanduíches do mundo, Mione! Quero comê-los todos os dias. Casa comigo?

Ela batera nele com o pano de prato e gritara que se era só por isso não precisava, mas ele a puxara para seu colo, olhando-a fixamente. – É sério. Casa comigo?

Ela então o abraçara e desatara a chorar, fazendo-o prometer que faria um pedido "decente" depois – o que envolvera um jantar, champanhe e flores, além de uma aliança (paga com dinheiro emprestado por Harry). Rony foi até a cozinha e olhou ao redor rapidamente. Na cesta de pães havia uma pequena caixa branca, envolta por uma fita laranja, o laço cobrindo um pergaminho. Desfez o laço e leu o que estava escrito.

PORQUÊ TUDO VALEU A PENA.

Abriu a caixa com cuidado e sorriu ao vislumbrar o laranja. O que Hermione havia...? O pensamento fugiu de seu cérebro quando desembrulhou o presente. Em suas mãos largas estava a menor roupa que já tinha visto, de um laranja brilhante, o emblema do Chudley Cannons bordado em preto na frente e as palavras "desde que nasci" em baixo. A respiração ficou presa em sua garganta e as lágrimas encheram-lhe os olhos. Ouviu os passos e levantou o rosto para ver Hermione parada a sua frente, os olhos marejados como os seus e um sorriso de orelha a orelha grudado no rosto. Levantou a roupinha e arqueou as sobrancelhas – sabia que ela entenderia e não confiava em sua capacidade de fala no momento. Ela confirmou com a cabeça entusiasticamente.

– Sim. – A voz doce soou embargada. – Dessa vez eu tenho certeza.

Viu-se apertada pelo abraço mais forte que já recebera na vida, enquanto Rony beijava seu rosto repetidamente e murmurava palavras desconexas, das quais tudo o que ela conseguiu dicernir foi "o melhor presente do mundo".

Rony abriu o guarda-roupa, procurando no fundo a grande caixa onde Hermione guardava as coisas antigas de Rosa e Hugo. Abriu-a e retirou a pequena roupinha laranja, agora desbotada. Lembrou-se da emoção que sentira ao vê-la pela primeira vez, há mais de doze anos. E agora Rosa fora para Hogwarts e ele não podia evitar a sensação de que a casa ficara silenciosa demais. Nem queria imaginar o que faria quando Hugo também fosse.

– Já? – Hermione interrompeu seus pensamentos, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama. – Nós acabamos de deixá-la no trem.

– Eu sei. Não pensei que fosse ser tão difícil.

– Essa roupinha está desbotada. Vou ter que comprar uma nova.

– É, está. Espere, para que uma nova? Nós não temos um bebê. – Ele parou, uma expressão de dúvida no rosto. – Ou temos?

O sorriso dela foi resposta suficiente. Beijaram-se ternamente, a felicidade intensa visível nos olhos azuis e nos castanhos.

– Talvez dessa vez possamos chamá-lo de Angus.

– Nunca.

Linha do Tempo:

Maio de 1998 - Batalha de Hogwarts

Junho de 1998 - Rony começa a trabalhar com Jorge

Julho de 1998 - Rony e Hermione ficam noivos

Setembro de 1998 - Hermione volta para Hogwarts

Novembro de 1999 - Rony e Hermione se casam

Março de 2004 - Nascimento de Fred, filho de Jorge e Angelina

Setembro de 2004 - Concepção de Tiago II

Março de 2005 - Rony se junta aos Aurores

Abril de 2005 - Concepção de Rosa


End file.
